


How it's Supposed to be

by TheVeryLeast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Abuse, M/M, Mean Sheriff, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Public Claiming, Sad Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVeryLeast/pseuds/TheVeryLeast
Summary: Stiles is an omega with an Alpha extremist dad who hates the fact that his only son is an omega. While expected to act like the traditional omega at home, Stiles' friends know him as anything but. When the Alpha Protector of the town Peter Hale calls for all the unmated omegas to present themselves as potential candidates to be his mate, will Stiles have to make a choice that will change his life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I've been playing this scenario in my head the last couple of nights.  
> Thanks to my roommate for editing, even if she has no idea what is going on and keeps giving me weird looks. 
> 
>  
> 
> More tags in the future probably, also a peter... so that will be good.  
> Enjoy, or you know not, either way here is the beginning of a thing.

Stiles woke with a start, the sweat of a night full of bad dreams clinging to his skin. Looking over to his clock he winced, noticing he woke up just in time to take a shower and make breakfast before the Alpha woke up. Groaning, as the movement of getting up caused the bruises on his torso to stretch and hurt,Stiles headed to the bathroom, absentmindedly grabbing his suppressants on the way.

Stiles knew he was a living disappointment to his dad. Not only was he an omega, but he was living proof of his late mother’s inability to have strong children. Ever since she had died, he had to bear the brunt of his father’s attention. He had to be the perfect omega, at home at least. Outside he could be himself. People knew of course, everyone knew once he had presented at eight, but it was easier to just forget about it. No one really wanted a male omega anyways. It was nature’s fuck you to the system.

Stepping out of the shower, Stiles breathed in the warm steam, and started putting on the persona of an obedient omega.

Stiles flinched as he heard his father descend the stairs. He quickly pulled the bacon out of the oven, and threw some on an already prepared plate next to eggs and toast, rushing it to the table before the Alpha entered the kitchen. When John entered Stiles had already turned around and was starting to clean up. The alpha wouldn’t acknowledge him anyways.  
Stiles made to leave, but John grabbed his arm and pulled him close and sniffed. 

“You take your suppressants?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Good. Don’t embarrass me.”

“Yes, Alpha.” At that John pushed him away and went back to his breakfast.

“Alpha, may I do anything else for you before I leave for school?” John grunted into his eggs, so Stiles took that as a dismissal and went to grab his backpack and rush outside to catch the bus.  
The worst days were when he wasn’t allowed to leave right away, and he had to walk to school which always made him late. John didn’t like that.  
\----  
Walking onto the bus, Stiles let his omega persona slip away. He made his way to his and Scott’s normal seat in the middle of the bus, nodding to Heather, a fellow omega, as he passed.

At the next stop Jackson and Lydia got on the bus, sliding into the seat across from Stiles. Stiles blew a kiss. “Good morning, my lady.” The beta rolled her eyes.

Jackson growled. “Back off omega.”

“Oh, come on Jackson, I’m just giving her an alternative to your asshole personality.” Jackson shot up in his seat. Lydia put a hand on his shoulder and forced him down.

“Honestly guys, will you ever get along?”

Jackson huffed “I don’t get along with breeders that don’t know their place.”

“And I don’t associate with alphas that think with their knots.”

“Stiles, stop. Jackson, you too,” Lydia interjected. The bus stopped again, and Scott, Stiles’ best friend and a beta got on the bus. He looked at Lydia catching her expression as he swung into the spot next to Stiles.

“They at it again?”

“Yeah, while Stiles’ being an omega of the modern day is amazing, it doesn’t make him a favorite of Jackson’s parents. I think they were giving him shit last night.”

Stiles huffed. “I’m right here, and besides it’s not my fault if Jackass’s parents give him shit.”

“Like I would let my parents give me shit about you.”

“Aww you do care.”

“In your dreams omega, I just mean that I’m too alpha for them to yell at.” Stiles snorted and was about to say something else when Lydia clapped her hands. 

“Well I say that’s enough of that you two. So Stiles what did you do for the chemistry problems last night?”  
\---  
At noon the group gathered at their usual table in the lunchroom. They were joined by the rest of their group: Erica, a modern-day omega who was mated to their other friend Boyd who was an alpha, and Isaac a beta.

Stiles moaned as he scarfed down his fries. “Jesus this is good.” He fought off Isaac’s hands which were trying to grab a handful of fries. “No dude, get your own.”

Isaac whined. “But they are never as good as yours.”

“Lunch ladies love me.”

Jackson sneered. “Disgusting.” He winced, as Lydia kicked him under the table. “Fine I’ll shut up.”

Erica laughed. “Makes you wonder who the real alpha is.” Jackson opened his mouth to retort but turned his attention to his food at the look Boyd was giving him. Erica smiled and gave her alpha a kiss. 

“Thanks babe. So guys” she pointed to Scott who was sitting staring blankly across the room. “What’s up with him?”

Stiles started making kissy sounds around a mouthful of half-chewed fries. Lydia just smirked and said “There was a new alpha in homeroom, Alisson I think, Scott is smitten with her. I’ll have to invite her to hang out with us after school.” That got Scott’s attention.

“You would do that?”

Lydia shrugged.

“Don’t see why not, if anything she seems like a nice addition to our group.” Scott gave Lydia a blinding smile.

“You are the best!”

Jackson started growling. Lydia put her hands on his arm. “Jackson.” He settled, but refused to look at anyone.

Erica huffed. “What’s up with him lately?” Lydia scowled.

“His parents have been giving him shit about being more of an alpha, and how an omega would be best for him.” She flipped her hair. “They don’t know what they are talking about.” She slid her hand into Jackson’s and gave it a squeeze.

Stiles angrily munched on his fries. “Assholes.”

Lydia hummed. “Yeah. Not every family is so open to change.”

Erica pumped her fist in the air. “Hell yeah! Modern day dynamics for the win! Stilinski knows what I’m talking about.”

Stiles hid a flinch in a cough. “Yeah, we sure are lucky.” He caught Boyd’s concerned gaze, and gave him a wink. “Anyways guys, we better start packing up, the lunch bell’s going to ring.”

Lydia nodded. “Okay so, I’ll find time to invite Alisson to hang out after school. Will you all be joining me?”

After a chorus of yeses Stiles rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Not today guys, you know how my dad feels about weekdays. Invite her to lunch tomorrow though!”  
Scott pouted. “Come on Stiles. I need you there buddy!”

Stiles waved his phone around. “Ever heard of texting?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it!  
> Sorry about the uploading issues with the first chapter last week. 
> 
> (Also does Heather even have a last name?)

Stiles’ father was, thankfully, not home when he got home from school. Unfortunately that didn’t mean Stiles could rest. As he ran through all the chores he had to complete in his head, his phone buzzed.

Scott: She agreed! We are all going out to get smoothies! Bumed you can’t come :/

Stiles: Good, remember to be chill dude! I’ll be able to hang out this weekend.

Scott: :D

Stiles laughed before setting his phone down, taking a couple of deep breaths and trying to get into an ‘omega’ state of mind. He grabbed a basket and went around the house putting together a load of laundry. While the load was running he went and got the vacuum out and started working his way through the house.

After about two hours of cleaning and exchanging texts with Scott, Stiles realized he needed to start dinner. He put everything away and went into the kitchen, and started to prepare steak for his father. 

It was about finished when the door slammed opened, causing Stiles to jump. 

“Alpha?” Stiles asked timidly. John stumbled into the kitchen flinging a pile of papers onto the table, falling into the nearest chair. Stiles could smell the alcohol coming off of his father, and felt dread build in his stomach. “Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, Alpha.”

John sneered “Fucking omega can’t even have dinner ready on time. You are going to be a fucking embarrassment.” 

Stiles frowned, and started making a plate for his father. Setting the plate down, along with an opened can of beer he tried to make a plate for himself when a hand caught his wrist in an iron tight grip. “You think you deserve to eat omega?! You lazy slut, look around this house is filthy!” He yanked his arm until Stiles was forced to the ground, landing harshly on his knees. “I don’t even want to look at you.”

Stiles stayed motionless while John ate. He would have to sneak food after the alpha inevitably passed out. While it wasn’t unusual for the Alpha to drink, it was rare that he came home stumbling as he needed to be careful, being the sheriff and all. Stiles eyed the papers thrown onto the table warily. He watched his father chug a beer and throw it to the floor. He turned to Stiles, fire in his eyes. “You! It’s your fucking fault you fucking breeder, bringing disgrace on this family, I just wanna-.” He reached down and pulled Stiles up by the collar of his shirt. His other hand pulled back and suddenly, Stiles found a fist flying into his face. John pushed him away, sending Stiles slamming into the kitchen counter before crumpling onto the ground. John, with his boots still on, gave him a kick in the stomach. “Slut.” He went to the fridge and grabbed another beer, cracking it open. “I’m fucking tired, and I don’t want you to wake me up you hear!?! In the morning this place better be spotless.” John started stumbling to the stairs, mumbling under his breath.

Stiles waited till he heard the door close upstairs before taking a few deep breaths. “Shit.” He brought his hand up to his face where his cheek was starting to swell. “Shit!” 

He was panicking. How was he going to go to school like this tomorrow? His father always avoided his face, he was going to have to come up with a wicked excuse. 

Stiles grabbed onto the counter and pulled himself up to standing. He groaned as the pain in his stomach made itself known. He looked over to the table and saw his father hadn’t even finished his plate. He made his way over to the table, sank down into a chair, and picked up a fork. As he slowly ate, being careful of chewing with his cheek hurting as much as it did, he reached over and grabbed the papers on the table.

This is an official summons to the Unmated Omegas of Beacon Hills currently in their senior year in Beacons Hills High to be part of a mating ceremony with Alpha Protector Peter Hale. Please post this notice around the territory requesting the presence of the following omegas:

Heather Loose  
Danny Mahalani  
Abigale Bever  
Sarah Thomas  
Tania Smith  
Danielle Rover  
Mieczysław Stilinski

They are requested to be present on the coming Friday at 8 am. Classes will be canceled for the ceremony. Anyone on this list not in attendance will be visited by the protector’s enforcers.

Sincerely,

Peter Hale

The fork Stiles was holding fell out of his hand and clanged onto the plate. He held his breath as he listened for noise upstairs. When no sound of yelling came Stiles looked down in shock at the papers. He was being summoned to be presented publicly as an omega for a mating ceremony. His father's drunken stupor made sense. He was embarrassed to have his son’s omega status paraded around to the whole town. He glared at the letter, it just wasn’t worth it. This was being dragged up and he wasn’t even going to get chosen. He was just going to be left dealing with his dad. 

He set the papers down on the table, and went to clean up the kitchen, moving carefully to ease the pain. This was something Stiles was going to have to deal with tomorrow. His head was pounding, and he just needed to take some tylenol and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this weeks installment 
> 
> Also thanks again to my roomie, who doesn't read fanfic but who edits because she cares.

His father didn’t get up the next morning, so Stiles snuck off to school. Once on the bus, he slid into the seat next to Heather. She gave him a surprised look. “What's happened to your face?”  
“I fell. That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about. See I just wanted you to know, I don’t know if you know yet, but we, specifically you and me, have been publically summoned for a public mating ceremony this Friday.” Heather’s face went white.  
“What? How do you know?”  
“Uh.. my father’s the sheriff remember? He received the flyers yesterday, and brought one home. They might be up at school already.”  
“Oh.”  
“I’m sorry, I just wanted you to know before we got to school.”  
“Stiles, thanks.” Stiles smiled, and maneuvered his way to his normal seat.  
Lydia exclaimed once she saw his face. “What happened?”  
Stiles snorted. “I might have tripped onto my face.” Lydia pursed her lips. Stiles looked past her towards Jackson who was being unusually silent. Stiles grimaced. “You heard huh?”  
Jackson glared. “Yeah I heard.” He turned to face out the window and mumbled into the glass. “Don’t worry though. I’m not worried or anything, a public display is what you omegas crave right?” Lydia hit Jackson.  
“Jackson, not cool.”  
Stiles laughed. “It’s okay. I’m not worried too much, I mean we know I’m not going to get chosen, being an infertile omega. It just ruins my modern omega image you know. And don’t worry Jackson, Danny will be fine as well.”  
Jackson growled. “Danny's a catch!” Stiles’ hands flew up.  
“No pleasing the man.”Scott plopped down next to him.  
“Since when do you try to please him? Dude what happened to your face!” Stiles rolled his eyes.  
“This is going to get old real fast, I need to have a sign to announce to the world that I tripped on my face.”  
Scott patted Stiles roughly on the back, causing him to wince. “Aww man buddy, only you. Showing off that omega grace.”  
Lydia coughed. “Scott.”  
He looked at her. “What’s up?” She shook her head.  
Stiles draped his arm around Scott. “What my lady is trying to say is that my omega status is a sore subject at the moment.”  
Scott scrunched up his brow “Wait, why?”  
Stiles gave him some jazz hands. “Peter Hale is mate hunting.”  
“Oh shit, man! How did you find that out?”

“He gave some flyers to my dad to post around town. They have us all listed by name, unfortunately now the whole town is subjected to the name Mieczysław, I hope he doesn't make them use it at the ceremony.” Jackson snorted. “What, got something to say knothead?”

“The fact that you are going to be there at all is laughable.” 

Stiles just smiled as he gathered his stuff to get off the bus. “It’s okay Jackson, we all know you care.”  
\------------------------------------------  
Stiles plopped down next to Lydia, with his plate full of fries.

Isaac shook his head.“Jesus, Stiles, how do you not get fat?” 

Stiles winked at him “What can I say, the universe loves my figure. So Lyds, you said you wanted to talk?”  
Lydia huffed. “Yeah, but we’re waiting on Danny. Jackson wanted me to do some research for you guys, or as he said ‘do some research for Danny’s sake and maybe let the breeder in on it.”

Stiles shoved some fries in his mouth. “Thad man haz zome doub’l standardz. Whad are you rezearchin’? ”

Isaac whined. “Can you please try to be omega-like and not talk with your mouth full?”

Scott walked up to the table, accompanied by a brunette alpha girl. “Stiles, omega like? Ha.” This seemed to make the girl next to him uncomfortable, but Scott continued on. “Allison, the one with his mouth full is Stiles, who is currently sporting a black eye because he tripped on nothing. Gotta show off that omega grace, everyone else you know. Stiles this is Allison!”

Stiles swallowed the food in his mouth, looked up with a grin and waved. “Hello there.”

Allison gave a half smile. “Hi Stiles, hi guys.” She moved to sit next to Lydia. 

Scott sat in the seat opposite of her and looked around. “Where is everyone?”

Isaac snorted. “Well Erica and Boyd are probably off practising for heat week in a janitor's closet.” Allison squirmed in her seat, obviously uncomfortable. “Sorry Allison.”

“What's wrong with sex?” Asked Stiles taking a bite of a cheeseburger Scott passed him.

Allison opened her mouth but Scott cut her off. “Allison is from a more traditional family. She was telling us about it last night, coming to Beacon Hills is kind of a culture shock.”

“Oooooh.” Said Stiles.

Allison gave a self deprecating laugh. “That’s how Erica reacted too.”

Stiles winked and gave her an easy smile. “You gotta understand, we are modern day omegas out here. Well except maybe that one.” He gestured behind her where Jackson was walking to the table, with Danny following submissively behind him. 

Danny was the ideal male omega. Knowing the fact that he was an Omega he played up his feminine and sexual appeal, to attract partners. He and Jackson were childhood friends and remained so despite Danny presenting as an omega and not a beta. 

“Sorry we are late, Danny had to finish up some things with Mr. Harris.” They sat down in the remaining seats. 

Danny smiled demurely. “Hello, everyone.”

Scott leaned over the table. “Long time no see man. You should hang out with us more often. Hey, have you met Allison?” 

Stiles laughed. “Scott, chill bro. Hey Danny. How have you been? This knothead hasn’t been giving you that much trouble has he?” 

Jackson growled, and Danny placed a hand on his shoulder while speaking to Stiles. “Come on Stilinski why do you have to talk like that?” 

Stiles laughed. “You have to hear how he talks when you aren’t here.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Okay children, now that Danny’s here let's talk about this Peter Hale business.” Allison shifted in her seat, catching Lydia’s eyes, who frowned, before continuing on. “Jackson thinks that you might be more the target for Peter than the girls.” Allison got up and excused herself to go to the restroom. 

Isaac raised his eyebrow. “Wow Scott, you are chasing after quite the sensitive one. Are you sure her family is okay with her being courted by a beta?” He pointed this comment toward Jackson who started to rise out of his seat, Danny again stopped him with a hand on the shoulder and a soft word. 

Lydia avoided looking at the two and gave a small sigh. “I was saying that because this is Peter’s second mating, he might not want a female Omega, especially considering how his last mating ended.”

Stiles was about to ask what she meant when the warning bell for the end of lunch chimed. He decided he would do more research later. 

Lydia looked at the two of them. “Just know that you shouldn’t write off you being chosen, and Danny reconsider what Jackson was saying.” With that she got up and left the table leaving the rest of the group to pack up and head to class.


End file.
